wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Bishop
Jack Bishop (Born July 21 1970, Age 46) is a Canadian semi-retired professional wrestler and actor currently signed with WWE. PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING CAREER WCW (1994 - 1997) Jack Bishop started training at the WCW Power Plant. In 1994, after Bash At The Beach, vignettes began airing promoting Bishop's WCW debut, going under the ring name Bishop. His gimmick was a tough swordsman / strongman willing to never give up from a fight. Bishop then made his debut on the August 13th edition of WCW Saturday Night as a face, defeating Mike Thor in his debut match. At Fall Brawl, he would team with Dusty Rhodes, Dustin Rhodes, and Xevious (who would later go on to become Crypto in the WWF) to defeat the team of Terry Funk, Arn Anderson, Buckhouse Buck, and Col. Robert Parker. He would then go on an undefeated streak, defeating the likes of many heel wrestlers. At Starrcade, he won the WCW United States Championship in a Triple Threat also involving Vader and Jim Duggan, who was champion at that time. His undefeated streak would come to an end however in January 1995, when he suffered a loss to Vader on the first edition of WCW Saturday Night, giving him a shot at his US Title. However, Vader was unsuccessful and was defeated the next week by Bishop after Hulk Hogan interfered and distracted Vader. On March 25 1995, Bishop would vacate the title after suffering an ankle injury, keeping him out of action for months. Bishop made his return on the September 4th edition of Monday Nitro, being revealed as the last member of The Hulkamaniacs to face The Dungeon Of Doom at Fall Brawl, which they were successful. At Halloween Havoc, he teamed with Sting and Ric Flair to defeat Brian Pillman, Arn Anderson, and Dr. Xevious via DQ. He later won back the United States Title in a house show in November by defeating Sting and Kensuke Sasaski. At World War 3, he retained the title against Chris Benoit, but later lost it to One Man Gang at Starrcade following interference from the Dungeon Of Doom. On the December 25th Nitro, Sting gave Bishop a Christmas present, which would turn out to be a rowing paddle, which he would call Paddle-Boy, and would use it in his matches. After Starrcade, Bishop began a feud with the Dungeon Of Doom. At SuperBrawl, he was at Hulk Hogan's corner when he faced The Giant in a Steel Cage Match. During the match, Bishop attacked Hart, distracting The Giant and allowing Hulk Hogan to get the win. At Uncensored, he teamed with Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage to face The Alliance To End Hulkamania, in which Hogan, Savage, and Bishop came out victorious. The feud between The Dungeon And Doom and Bishop intensified later on in 1996, when Bishop faced The Giant for the WCW World Heavyweight title on the May 27th edition of Nitro in a losing effort after Scott Hall attacked Bishop. At the Great American Bash, The Giant defeated Bishop in a World Heavyweight title match, where the stipulation was that if Bishop lost, he would be forced to join the Dungeon Of Doom. After the loss, Bishop was forced to join the Dungeon Of Doom, but was still popular with the fans. At Bash At The Beach, Bishop betrayed the Dungeon Of Doom when he abandoned The Giant during a match between them and the team of Arn Anderson and Chris Benoit. The Dungeon Of Doom still won however. At Hog Wild, Bishop defeated The Taskmaster to end the long feud between him and the Dungeon Of Doom. The New World Order (1996 - 1997) On The August 26th Nitro, Bishop teamed with Sting to face Chris Benoit and Steve McMichael in a no contest after the nWo interfered. Bishop however would betray Sting and join the nWo in the process, turning heel for the first time in his WCW Career. At Fall Brawl, he teamed with Hogan, Nash, And Hall to defeat the team of Arn Anderson, Lex Luger, Sting, And Ric Flair. At Halloween Havoc, he once again won the WCW United States Title for a 3rd time by defeating Ric Flair thanks to help from the nWo. At Starrcade, he lost the United States title to Eddie Guerrero. In 1997, at Souled Out, Bishop faced Jeff Jarrett in a losing effort, and was defeated by Jarrett again in a rematch at SuperBrawl. At Uncensored, Bishop regained the WCW United States Title from Eddie Guerrero, but would later lose the title to Jeff Jarrett on the June 9th edition of WCW Monday Nitro. After the match, the nWo attacked Bishop before Eric Bischoff fired him, thus kicking him out of the group. This was his final WCW Appearance, as his contract would be terminated. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1997 - 2002) Debut / The Corporation (1997 - 1999) In September 1997, it was announced that Bishop has signed with WCW's rival the World Wrestling Federation. From October 1997, promos began airing promoting Bishop's debut, now going by the name Kraven The Hunter, a Jungle-born hunter living in the Jungles of Canada. Kraven, alongside Paddle-Boy (now going by the name Tatonga), made his debut at Survivor Series, where he joined Team Canada (consisting of longtime friend Owen Hart, British Bulldog, Jim Neidhart, and Phil Lafon) in facing Team USA (consisting of Vader, Goldust, Marc Mero, and Steve Blackman). Team Canada won after Kraven hit Vader with his finisher, now known as the Jungle Slam. Later that night, he accompanied Owen Hart and Bret Hart in their respective matches against Stone Cold Steve Austin and Shawn Michaels, in which both Harts lost (with Bret's loss being controversial). He made his RAW debut the next day as a heel, defeating Ahmed Johnson in his debut match. At D-Generation X: In Your House, he defeated Butterbean. In 1998, he entered the Royal Rumble match at #13 but was eliminated at #13 by Stone Cold Steve Austin. At No Way Out Of Texas: In Your House, he teamed with Triple H and The New Age Outlaws to take on Stone Cold's team in a losing effort. At WrestleMania XIV, he faced The Rock and Ken Shamrock for the WWF Intercontinental Title in a losing effort to reigning champion The Rock via disqualification. Later, he tried to interfere in the WWE Championship match between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Shawn Michaels, but failed as special guest enforcer Mike Tyson punched him. After WrestleMania, he sided with Vince McMahon during his feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin. At Over The Edge: In Your House, he teamed with Dude Love against Stone Cold Steve Austin in a 2 on 1 handicap match for the WWF Championship in a losing effort. At King Of The Ring, he won the WWF Championship in a triple threat match that involved reigning champion Stone Cold Steve Austin and Kane, but later lost it the next day back to Stone Cold. On The July 14th RAW, he defeated Triple H to win the WWF European Championship, and would defend it at SummerSlam against Val Venis via disqualification. On The September 15th RAW, he lost the European Title to X-Pac before regaining it on the September 29th RAW, until he lost it again back to X-Pac at Judgment Day: In Your House. Before he lost the European title, on the October 12th RAW, he won the vacant Intercontinental Title by defeating X-Pac. At Survivor Series, he faced The Rock in a tournament match to crown a new WWF Championship, but lost to The Rock. After Survivor Series, The Corporation was formed, and Kraven The Hunter was one of the first to join them. While at the Corporation, Kraven defended the title against Steve Blackman at Capital Carnage, and would team with The Big Boss Man to face The New Age Outlaws in a losing effort for the WWF Tag Team Championship. At the 1999 Royal Rumble, he defended the Intercontinental Title against Billy Gunn, and later entered the Royal Rumble at #14, but was eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin later in the match. At St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House, Kraven The Hunter lost the Intercontinental title to Val Venis. At WrestleMania XV, he faced The Undertaker in a losing effort. The Union and Further Accomplishments (1999 - 2000) After failing to defeat The Undertaker at Backlash: In Your House, he was kicked out of The Corporation on the April 26th RAW after saving The Rock, who quit The Corporation earlier on the show, from an attack by Triple H and Chyna, thus causing The Corporation to attack Kraven in response. He later joined The Union and feuded with The Corporation, turning face in the process. At Over The Edge, he defeated Corporate Ministry member and old WCW rival Dr. Xevious (who joined the WWF in October 1998), now going by Crypto, and later teamed with Stone Cold Steve Austin in a losing effort against Vince & Shane McMahon at King Of The Ring due to interference by Crypto, where the stipulation was that the winner had full control of the company. At Fully Loaded, he defeated Crypto to regain the European Championship, and held on to it until SummerSlam when he lost it to Jeff Jarrett. He later regained the title again at Unforgiven by defeating Mark Henry, but later lost it again on the October 26th SmackDown to The British Bulldog. At Survivor Series, Kraven teamed with Val Venis, Mark Henry, and Steve Blackman to defeat The British Bulldog and The Mean Street Posse in a Survivor Series elimination match. At Armageddon, he lost a Fatal 4-Way for the European Championship when Val Venis won the match. At the 2000 Royal Rumble, he entered at #10 and was eliminated later in the match by The Big Show. He would later take time off to film A Knight's Tale, ''whereas he was storyline injured by Triple H on a February 2000 edition of RAW. '''The Return Of Bishop (2000 - 2001)' Starting in May 2000, vignettes began airing for Bishop's debut in the WWF, where he will debut at King Of The Ring. Bishop, along with Paddle-Boy, made his return at King Of The Ring, teaming with The Rock and The Brothers Of Destruction to defeat The McMahon-Helmsley Faction and Crypto. Because of the win, The Rock won the WWF Title back from Triple H, who won it from him at Judgment Day 2000. He later began a feud with Triple H, who defeated him at Fully Loaded in a Last Man Standing match. At SummerSlam, he participated in a Fatal 4-Way for the WWF Championship, which was won by reigning champion The Rock. He then began a feud with The Mad Scientist Legion, consisting of Charles Wright (former Godfather), Val Venis, Steve Blackman, Bull Buchanan, and leader Dr. Crypto, who Crypto vowed to end Bishop's reign of violence once and for all with his special Kool Aid potions. At No Mercy, he distracted MSL allowing The Dudley Boyz to eliminate them, further intensifying their feud. At Survivor Series, he teamed with The Dudley Boyz and The Hardy Boyz to face Edge & Christian and MSL in a winning effort. At Armageddon, he participated in a Hell In A Cell Match for the WWF Championship, and won the title despite interference from MSL. He would later lose the title back to Kurt Angle at Royal Rumble after interference from MSL. Later that night, he entered the Royal Rumble at #18 and gained revenge on MSL, before getting eliminated by The Undertaker. At No Way Out, Dr. Crypto and Steven Richards defeated Bishop and Jerry Lawler, where the stipulation would be that Bishop would join MSL. The following RAW, Bishop was still cheered by the fans despite being a member, and didn't follow the MSL's commands, causing Crypto to throw kool aid all over his face. This led to Bishop going into a seizure until saying, "Bishop....DEAD. Kraven.....BAAAAAAACK!!!", and attacked MSL before performing his finisher onto Crypto through the announce table. This confirmed that Bishop and Kraven The Hunter are the same person. At WrestleMania X7, Kraven defeated Dr. Crypto after the rest of MSL walked out on him and thus ending the long feud between the two. Feud With The Alliance (2001) At Judgment Day, Kraven defeated Triple H to win his next Intercontinental Championship, but lost it to Albert on the June 26th SmackDown after interference from WCW's Chuck Palumbo. When The Alliance invaded the WWF, Kraven / Bishop sided with the WWF, and at Invasion, he teamed with Stone Cold, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, The Undertaker, and Kane to face The Alliance in a losing effort after Stone Cold turned on Team WWF.